The Perfect: A Tribute to a Dead Dream
by Speren
Summary: Tommy Wright feels as though he lives under the shadow of his older brother, Mason. Mason is, as Tommy describes him, "Perfect"- strong, handsome, and successful. In a jealous move, Tommy decides to join the military during the Vietnam war to gain the ultimate respect of a soldier, something Mason could never achieve. Tommy's quest for perfection leads to trials he never expected.
1. True Story: Author's Note

"The Perfect" was a film project written and led by a high school senior last year. I didn't know him very well, but he came to me, asking for my experience in film making, editing, and writing. I was flattered, of course; now I seemed to have a reputation in school for such things. He gave me a copy of the script he wrote, saying that it wasn't very good, because he wrote it in two months. When I took it home that night and read it, it showed- character development was absent, dialogue was awkward, and the themes and subtext that he vividly described to me was absent in his script. It was a classic case of being unable to separate what the author thought he wrote compared to what he actually wrote. With that in my head, I decided to surprise him. I began to secretly edit the first quarter of his original, polishing up dialogue, making characters believable, showing plot motivations and development. I wrote it, trying to keep his original intent in my work. I found it incredibly satisfying, and was loving the result. When I finished the first act, the story you are about to read, I brought it to him, proud of my work. He seemed to like the idea. The next day he returned to me, almost angry. He hated it. He said his characters were not the way he wanted them. It was all about the characters, particularly Gary. He told me he wanted his original. As a writer, I completely understand, but I was confused, to be honest. I kept plot lines, and even major dialogue and elements of his story I didn't agree with. It was exactly how I thought he would like it, but as soon as I edited the characters slightly, he blew up. And that's when I realized; I didn't just edit an original story he came up with and wanted to film for fun. This "Perfect" was a reflection of his own desires and wishes, a story riveting with subtext regarding his own life. This was to be his greatest endeavor, and he wanted it to be perfect. He wrote a story about being perfect, because in his mind he too wanted to be perfect. He moved me from editor to videography planning. I was fine with it, and wanted to give him his space. I felt guilty for making him feel like I was trying to turn his script into a contorted version of his dream. I had to respect his dream, so I did. I abandoned my own adaptation of his script and made storyboards like I was told.

This theme of struggling with the idea of perfection did not last long, though. I was wary with the idea of him casting his friends to be the actors, knowing their lack of work ethic. I knew they loved to be part of movies though, and I knew I had no say in the casting after my bold editing stunt, so I kept my mouth shut. Once it came time to film, his friends, who he had written in the script because he felt deeply for them, decided they didn't really want to put forth the work required to make the movie to his standards. They left, leaving him and I alone at the set on an ironically perfect day to film. Equally ironic was the fact that his friends who he had cared for so much didn't care enough for him to finish one last film.

That was the day Project Perfect died.

That was almost a year ago. He's off in college, now I'm a senior. Today I read through the story and felt terrible that his dream just died for no good reason. I thought it was still a good story. I don't have the original, which I have heard from others that in a moment of rage he deleted and destroyed anything pertaining to the film. For all I know, my edited version may be the only piece to his shattered dream. So here I present my adaptation of The Perfect, as tribute to a nameless friend who's dream had no reason to die.

The only motivation to finish this would be if you, my dear readers, want me to finish it. With enough support from you, I would be happy to complete it using the plot line my friend had envisioned; I still remember the story. I hope you enjoy his dream, in the small form I can present it in. Thank you for your support and comments, I appreciate them more than you know.


	2. Act One: The Dead Dream

INTERIOR: A STAGE,

Tommy narrates in a voice over, off-screen. Screen is black, with decorated subtitles.

TOMMY: It is a dark place, this place we call the world. Such darkness is the evils the world nurtures. The people who spread their hideous desires. The sorrow as deep as an endless abyss. Yet everyone wants to rule this world. And so, yet another evil, war, is created.

Cut to stage, as Tommy continues, with dim light on the chair. On the stage rests a black, thin table with a matching dark, bulky chair. Fog engulfs the area. Long shot of figure entering through the fog from behind the chair, dressed entirely in black. Cut to side view of the chair, by the figure. He stops just short of the chair, and stands, hesitating. His face is never revealed.

"But shining even through these evils is something the world cannot hide. Hope usually takes the form of a light, beginning as dim as a dying candle. It's easy for some to find the hope in themselves; but others have to find their hope in their friends. It doesn't matter where you find it, though. When you do, all you have to do is let the hope shine."

At "let the hope shine", the figure places a gentle hand on the side of the chair. Camera cuts to the stage again. Stage lights reveal the table and its objects- the faced down book and the gun. Figure steps up to the table, downward bust shot.

"When hope's light pushes away darkness, it is then when the answer is clear." As this is spoken, the camera has a side close up on the gun, then side close up on the open book. Finally, a high shot (from ladder) looking down at Tommy behind him as he rests his hands besides the objects, and lowers his head.

Close up to the book, Tommy lightly touches the book's pages.

Tommy narrates as the screen goes grayscale, and fades to black.

TOMMY: Who is perfect? Who is the one person whose hope can illuminate the world? Achieving perfection is impossible. But humans live to make the impossible possible. Here, let me show you the answer...

EXT. SCHOOL- AFTER SCHOOL, AFTERNOON

Tommy with a schoolbook walks to his brother's car, opens the door, and gets in.

MASON: Hey, little bro! So how was school?

TOMMY: Fine, I guess.

MASON: Just fine?

TOMMY: Yep.

MASON: What about that math test?

TOMMY: Ah... forget about that.

MASON: (with a small laugh) Well, okay, then. (Starts to drive)

Tommy keeps his glance out the window, looks back at Mason, then back out the window in time with the following narration.

TOMMY: (off-screen) Mason is my brother, older by two years. He's practically perfect, he's already got a good job in the local newspaper. He's also been better at me than everything. Always. At everything. "Not everything," he would say when I bring it up. That's when I recount all the memories.

Camera cuts to a montage of humorous events Tommy and Mason participate, each lasting only for 2-5 seconds. Each competitive event, such as chess, sports, grades, lifting weights, shows Mason clearly dominating over Tommy. At the end of the montage, Tommy gives one final narration, the lasting montage a little longer, showing Tommy give up.

Tommy: Yep. Best buds.

EXT. CONVIENCE STORE- AFTERNOON

Mason's truck parks in front of a convenience store by the school. Mason turns the car off.

MASON: Hey, you want a Hersey's bar? (Seeing his trepidation, nudging him) Come on, you love chocolate!

TOMMY: No, it's okay.

MASON: (gives him an amused look) You sure? Whatever you say, kid.

Mason exits, and shuts the truck door behind him.

TOMMY: Don't call me that.

Tommy glances over to the front of the concession store, and sees a recruitment poster. Tommy sighs, and he stares at the camera, going grayscale. Narration off screen begins.

TOMMY: I had been thinking about it for a while. It's possible, with parental consent, to join at seventeen, but my parents would never do that. I thought I just had to wait a few more months, then I could join on my own. I was fine with that. (CS to Mason, at the counter) Being in the military would definitely show him. I'd finally beat him at something. I'd be a hero.

Mason returns, closing the truck door and following Tommy's glance. He looks back at Tommy.

MASON: What you thinkin' about?

TOMMY: (shaken from his thoughts) Oh, ah, nothing.

MASON: Heh, you can be pretty grim sometimes, you know, kid?

Camera shows truck driving away as Mason pulls out, and following dialogue is off screen.

TOMMY: (off-screen) ...and don't call me that.

MASON: (off-screen) Whatever you say, kid.

INT. WRIGHT HOUSEHOLD- EVENING

FATHER, MOTHER, MASON, and TOMMY all sit around their quaint dinner table in their dimly lit living room/kitchen. Mother is busy around the table, lighting candles and making sure the food is neatly arranged. Father sits at the head of the table, trying to read his newspaper.

FATHER: (slightly annoyed by the dim light) Are the candles really necessary, dear?

MOTHER: Oh, but I like them. They give a nice… (searching for the right word, then finding it, excited) atmosphere, don't ya think?

FATHER: I didn't get to read the paper this morning, and now I can't even see it to read now.

MOTHER: (Ignoring him) Okay, everyone, sit down- Mason and I have a surprise for all of you! Well, actually, he has a surprise for you, he just told me so that I could bake a ca-"

MASON: (Grinning, interrupting) Thanks, Mom. Okay, here it goes... (pulling out an envelope from his back pocket)

Mother can barely contain her excitement, Father looks on curiously, and Tommy suspiciously. Mason pulls the letter out and hands it to Father, who turns it over, turns it back again, and reads it silently.

MOTHER: What's it say, dear, what's it say?

TOMMY: (wary) Yeah... what does it say?

FATHER: (rising a brow, smiling) Well, look at that, Mason- already promoted to Head Editor!

MOTHER: (squealing with delight) Ah! Isn't that wonderful! Isn't that great, Tommy?

TOMMY: Yeah... (glancing at Mason) but I've got a surprise for you all too.

MOTHER: Oh, I need to bake another ca- (interrupted, again)

FATHER: You too? You class president now? In that case, you'd outrank Mason!

Family, except for Tommy, laughs. Tommy interrupts their laughter.

TOMMY: I'm joining the military.

FATHER: (thrown-off) The wha-

TOMMY: The military! I'm going to be a hero, and fight!

(There is a small silence.)

MASON: Are you serious, kid?

TOMMY: Yeah... and don't call me that.

FATHER: (confused) The military, Tommy?

Tommy stands up, pulling out his own papers, and walks to Father. Father stands, and takes the papers, looking through them, serious.

TOMMY: Look, I've already talked to the recruitment officers. They were at school- they said all you have to do is sign your consent at their office.

FATHER: You say that as if I'll actually give you consent. (realizes his harshness, more gently) It takes more than the desire of respect to join the military. That's not the life you want, Tommy, especially now, with the war.

TOMMY: Dad, I'll be fighting for history- for the future of Vietnam, and our nation. What can be more important than that?

MOTHER: Family, for one. We're not signing those papers, so you'll just have to wait until you're eighteen. By then you might change your mind anyway. Now, sit down and try some of this ca-

TOMMY: My birthday's almost here- I'm not changing my mind. The next deployment is tomorrow- if I don't get in by then, then there's no telling when the next one will be. They need soldiers.

FATHER: Tommy, this subject is not for debate. You're not going. Wait 'till your eighteen. Until then, you're staying here. Do you understand?

TOMMY: (pause, containing rage) ...Yes sir.

Tommy turns, and heads for his room.

MOTHER: Tommy? Come back, you haven't even tried the cake yet! It's chocolate!

Mason crosses his arms, Father looks thoughtfully, and Mother seems distraught. Mason steps toward Tommy's room, off camera. Cut to bust shot, Mother turning her head back to Father, who shakes his head slightly. Mother turns back, looking worried.

INT. TOMMY'S ROOM- NIGHT

Tommy is shown standing in front of his window, arms crossed in rage. He cannot control overwhelmed, angry tears. Mason opens the door slowly, and takes a step inside.

TOMMY: Go away.

MASON: It's me.

(Tommy says nothing.)

MASON: Mom told me to bring you this, (sets a piece of chocolate cake down on his desk. Tommy is silent still.) (sighing) Tommy, please listen to me.

Tommy says nothing. He keeps his gaze out to the night sky.

MASON: Hey, (closing the door) I can help you. The guy you talked to, at the recruitment office- Darren, right?

TOMMY: (slightly surprised) Yeah... how'd you know?

MASON: He's my best friend. Don't you know anything about me?

TOMMY: So? What does it matter to you?

MASON: (slight pause, as if considering) I can easily get him to let me sign consent. As a guardian. He'll let it slide.

TOMMY: (glancing back) You, Mason Wright, would do what your parents forbid?

MASON: If it's the only thing that will make you smile.

TOMMY: What?

MASON: When's the last time you smiled?

TOMMY: (turning back, quickly, defensively) That doesn't matter.

MASON: I'll sign consent, if it makes you happy. Will it?

After a great pause, Tommy turns around.

TOMMY: Yes.

MASON: Then I'll take you there in the morning.

Tommy's face shows shock. Mason gives one final glance at Tommy before he starts to close the door to leave.

TOMMY: Mason,

Mason steps inside again.

TOMMY: (after a pause) Thanks.

Mason nods, then leaves. Tommy turns back to the window, looking at the night sky once again.

INT. TRAIN STATION

Sitting in a busy waiting area, Tommy is admiring his ticket, with his knapsack beside him. The camera emphasizes the ticket. Mason approaches him, and Tommy looks up.

MASON: Well, you're all set.

TOMMY: (standing, pulling knapsack on) I can board the train now?

MASON: Yep. Nothing's stopping you now.

TOMMY: Right. (glancing down at his ticket) I guess I'll see you later.

MASON: You'll see me soon, don't worry.

TOMMY: I won't...

Tommy turns back, and walks toward the exit. Just before leaving, he turns his head back to Mason, who waves. Tommy returns the guesture, then leaves. Mason gives a sly grin, then walks to the entrance.

EXT. TRAIN- MORNING

Tommy steps aboard the train.

INT. TRAIN- MORNING

Once inside, Tommy finds the seats filled with talking people. He moves to the only empty seat in the train car, besides an African American sitting at the back. Tommy sets his bag down. As he does so, the car turns quiet.

CALVIN JAMES: I wouldn't sit by me if I were you.

TOMMY: Huh? Why not?

CALVIN: (nodding toward a table opposite of him.) They might notice you for it.

Tommy turns back, and sees many of the people staring at him.

TOMMY: Whatever. (turning back) I'm not here to get their respect.

CALVIN: ( a little surprised by his bravado) Then what are you here for?

TOMMY: (sitting down) To prove myself.

CALVIN: (quietly, amused) Hmph. Sounds like a romantic cause.

(CALVIN turns back to his book. After a silence, Tommy not-so-unobtrusively peeks at the cover.)

Calvin: Harper Lee- "To Kill a Mockingbird".

Tommy: Oh, yeah? My brother was reading that.

Calvin: Your brother has good taste.

Tommy: Hmm…

Calvin keeps reading in silence. By now, the car's ambient noise of card playing and conversation has started again. Calvin looks over at Tommy.

Calvin: (Offering a handshake) Name's Calvin- Calvin James. Did you bring anything to read?

Tommy: (Takes his hand) Tommy Wright, and, ah... I didn't bring anything, no.

Calvin: You read much?

Tommy: Not really.

Calvin: (taking a book from his bag, giving it to Tommy) Now'd be a good time to change that. (with a small smile, turns back to his book)

Tommy: (looking at the book, sees title "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory") I do like chocolate.

Calvin: Oh, then you will love that one.

Tommy: (considers his new friend for a few moments.) Thanks. (opens the book)

Calvin: Anytime.

Tommy begins a 60 second off-screen narration. Tommy looks at Calvin, who reads on. Then he looks back down at his book, beginning to read. As narration continues, a montage of Tommy and Calvin playing cards, looking and talking about books, and reading more begins. Close to the end of the monologue, Calvin and Tommy are shown exiting the train, onto the group of people heading toward the barracks area. At the end of the monologue, Calvin and Tommy have walked to the meeting area, where the drill sergeant awaits for them.

TOMMY: (off-screen) It looked like I had already made a friend, though an outcast he seemed to be. We talked a lot during the many hours it took to travel to Camp Breckinridge in Kentucky. It was far from my Texas small town, but this was my one ticket to proving Mason, and my parents, that I was capable of much more than they thought me for. It couldn't hurt having Calvin as an ally. Besides, he probably needed a friend too. People ignored him, and citizen him just for the color of his skin. People were cruel, and stupid, for being that way. In a brave moment, without really considering my words, I pointed that out. He just looked at me and said- "Life for people like me is like a swamp of oppression, thick and rough. You can either trudge through it, or get stuck. I'm not sinking, though." I was determined not to sink either. And for the first time, I started to feel happy. Truly happy, and excited. I didn't remember when the last time that was. Calvin and I are going to help each other through the surely challenging trials ahead.

EXT. TRAINING FIELD-MORNING

The Drill Sergeant stands upon an elevated platform, speaking with authority as the last of the recruits walk on.

Drill Sergeant: Welcome to Camp Breckinridge. Normally, this place is not used for training for recruits, but you are a special deployment. All of you are here today to train for a special reason. The Pleiku Air Base in Southern Vietnam began construction three years ago, in 1962. The Viet Cong found the base, and launched a preemptive strike by the Viet Cong on the Pleiku Base on February 6. The attack killed nine U.S. servicemen and wounded 128 others. That was just recently. Now, fear of another attack has spread into the base, hindering further development. Spare troops are scarce, and the attack has led the President to send relief to protect the vulnerable base. That relief is you, and we gotta send you over there ready to roll as quick as possible. The best of you in the course of thirteen weeks will be enlisted as the General's Force back in Pleiku. Hope you got good sleep on the train, gentleman, because we start in five minutes. Throw your possessions on the bunk of your claim and regroup at the training field over yonder. Come on, people, let's move! (Adds as an afterthought) And don't even think about being late!

Camera shows boys running off, while Sergeant remains, hands behind his back.

EXT. BARRACKS- MORNING

The rush of boys hurry into the barracks.

INT. BARRACKS- MORNING

As soon as the first recruits rush in, they throw their belongings onto the nearest bunk bed. Tommy enters in the middle of the crowd, and throws his bag onto the nearest available. Just before he starts to leave, another man pushes Tommy's stuff off the bunk, then puts his own suitcase on the mattress as Tommy protests.

TOMMY: Hey, I was there fir-

GARY: (hurried) No time to argue, kid, 'less you want to run laps for fun.

Gary runs to the exit, leaving Tommy alone.

TOMMY: (instinctively) Don't call me that.

TOMMY, after memories of MASON cause him to pause, runs after him, shaking himself from his past and leaving the barracks.

EXT. TRAINING FIELD- MORNING

Tommy arrives on the field, and finds he has a few minutes before the Drill Sergeant speaks again, who is waiting for the rest to arrive, holding up his wristwatch. He walks among the crowd, and spots a familiar figure. At first, Tommy refuses to believe his eyes. Tommy starts at a rushed pace to the figure, and stands right behind him. Tommy holds out his hand, hesitates, then pulls the figure's shoulder back, revealing Mason.

TOMMY: Mason? Wh- what are you doing here?

MASON: (smiling) Hey, kid. What, think I'd send you to the get all the spoils of war without me?

TOMMY: You followed me?

MASON: Yeah. Didn't think you would like it too much, so I got in the train car you weren't in.

TOMMY: You tricked me.

MASON: No- only keeping a promise.

TOMMY: (grimacing) I can take care of myself.

MASON: Good. I'm just here to be sure that you do.

Tommy gives him a glare. He's about to say something when the Drill Sergeant begins to shout.

Drill Sergeant: All right, everyone line up!

Everyone does so. The Sergeant begins to shout again as he walks down the line.

Sergeant: These people standing by you right now are your brothers! You will fight to the mission's success or to the death will them! I am your guardian, sworn to teach you how to survive, and to protect your family! I am the source of your life! Without me, you are nothing. So now that we're all here as a happy family, you will refer to me as your Momma!

Momma stops, and turns about face to one of the boys in line, Nathan.

MOMMA: Who am I, son?

NATHAN: (not loud enough) Momma, sir,

MOMMA: I can't hear you!

NATHAN: (louder) Momma, sir!

MOMMA: Come on! Speak up!

NATHAN: (yelling impossibly) You're my momma!

MOMMA: (smiles at himself, amused) What's your name, son?

NATHAN: (still yelling loudly) Nathan Matthews, sir!

MOMMA: Well, congrats, Matthews, you'll be leading your brothers from this point on. (addressing everyone) In all combat scenarios, you take orders from Matthews! He makes a mistake, you all make a mistake. Clear?

All: Yes, sir!

MOMMA: What's my name, again?

All: Momma, sir!

Momma notices Carl trying to steadily file in line, and failing miserably.

MOMMA: (sarcastically) Oh ho ho, you didn't think I would notice Pillsbury dough boy trying to sneak in line behind my back, didn't you? (leaning closer to him) Amd what's your name, scout?

CARL: Carl Adams, sir.

MOMMA: Nah, Pillsbury dough boy will do. I'll be merciful and only force you to run two miles for being late! Go on, get your sugar packed legs in gear and go! Move, solider, move!

Carl steps out of line and begins his two miles.

MOMMA: (walking down the line of men) If you think this is Hell, you're wrong- this is only Hell's Purgatory! The real action's in Vietnam, and if you wanna be ready for it, you better prove it!

At the end of Momma's above dialogue, Momma has already passed Tommy. Momma continues his rant, but Tommy leans over to his left to see Mason, looking straight forward. Tommy enters his grayscale, and his thoughts are revealed.

TOMMY: (off-screen) I should've known he would follow me here. Mason would never let me leave alone. Now he's here to ruin everything, to show me up, just like he always has. There's no backing out now, though. We're in this together, weather I like it or not.

Close to the end of Tommy's narrative, Momma stands behind Tommy, and interrupts his thoughts, leaning into him.

MOMMA: Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your little fantasy?

Tommy stands straight again, and stays silent in fear.

MOMMA: When I ask you a question, you answer! Do you understand, recruit?

TOMMY: Yes, sir.

MOMMA: God, are we all so quiet natured? Louder, recruit! Your name?

TOMMY: Tommy Wright, sir!

MOMMA: (standing straight again, then addressing all) Just so none of you forget your manners, an extra mile for all of you!

Groans of the line are heard.

MOMMA: You can thank Tommy, and you can thank yourself for complaining by running yet ANOTHER mile! Get out there and run three miles, then regroup here for combat scenario one. Get to it, move move move!

At "move move move", all the recruits run. The camera eventually shows the recruits passing Carl along. After a small montage of their running, the recruits return to the field exhausted. Some sit, lay, and some place their hands on their knees, bent down to catch their breath. Carl shows last.

MOMMA: Christmas came before you lot arrived, and I got a painful new exercise as a present for all of you! I will pair you up for this one! Dough boy

The camera shows Tommy's look of disbelief at Momma's sadistic humor. Momma begins to pair them. Calvin and Nathan are paired, then Mason and Gary. Tommy is paired with Carl. The two join the mass of pairing, and begin a series of blocking punches, then attempting to beat the other to the ground. Tommy punches Carl, who catches his fist in his large hand. Tommy then attempts punching him back in the stomach. Carl does nothing.

TOMMY: (Pulling his hands back up) Tch, this isn't working.

CARL: No kidding. (looking around) Hey, would you do me a favor?

TOMMY: (wary) A favor?

CARL: Momma's about to walk over this way. He already hates me, and I want to try to ease my way off his hate list. I can do that if you let me knock you down.

TOMMY: Hey, I'm not so popular with him either. It was me who earned everyone two miles, remember? Besides, couldn't you knock me down without my help?

CARL: Well... yeah, I guess so. But I don't know- you look like you're full of surprises.

TOMMY: My looks betray me.

CARL: (looking back) Ah, he's almost here. You gonna help me or not?

TOMMY: (scoffs, considering) Fine. But it has to look real.

Carl nods, and Tommy takes a few steps back. He charges at him, throwing over exaggerated punches in his gut. Carl pretends to feel slight pain, then throws a punch into Tommy's chest. Tommy falls to the ground stunned.

MOMMA: (walking past) Good work, dough boy! It's reassuring knowing you can knock down a stick figure.

Carl nods, waits till Momma's past, then help Tommy back up.

Carl: You think that was real enough?

Tommy: (hand grasping his pained chest) Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was convincing.

Camera cuts to Calvin and Nathan's fight. Calvin throws a punch, which is blocked by Nathan. Nathan returns a barrage of blows, and Calvin quickly falls to the ground in pain.

NATHAN: Not so tough, are you?

Calvin sits up to find Momma beside him.

MOMMA: (kneeling down) Well, splendid job, buttercup. I think it's time for the next exercise, before you blood-stain the grass over here. (gives a sadistic smile)

EXT. SHOOTING FIELD- DAY

The camera cuts to show some boys aiming and firing at targets. Tommy sits by Allen, who sits by Tommy. Allen fires a few shots, and sighs.

ALLEN: Minä en voi osua mihinkään! (I can't hit anything!)

TOMMY: Huh?

ALLEN: Oh, sorry. It's Finnish. I usually speak Finish when I'm really ticked.

TOMMY: Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm not hitting much of the target either. My name's Tommy Wright.

ALLEN: My name is Alvar Samppa Tiitus Valtteri Laakkonen, but America calls me Allen.

TOMMY: I'll try to remember that, Allen.

ALLEN: Watch me hit it this time,

Allen aims carefully, fires, and misses. Allen crosses his arms frustrated.

ALLEN: Ah, I'm no good at this! I don't even know why I'm here. (seeing Tommy stare at him) What? I'd like to see you hit the middle.

TOMMY: The middle? (turns to target) Okay, I'll try.

Tommy aims the gun, then enters his grayscale for a few seconds, the camera showing his concentrated face, then the gun's line of fire. He fires, then smiles.

MOMMA: Good shooting, Wright.

TOMMY: Thank you, sir.

MOMMA: No, not you Wright. The other one.

Mason looks over at Tommy, giving an encouraging smile. Tommy shakes his head, then aims one more time, entering grayscale again.

TOMMY: (off-screen) So Mason's a better marksman than me. The Sergeant's liked him so far. At this rate, he'll get onto the mission enlistment in no time. I'm not going to let that happen. Even if he does get on the first mission, I'll be right behind him. He's not going to stop me. I swear it.

Tommy fires a loud shot as the camera cuts to a montage played against energizing music that spans the thirteen weeks of training, consisting of mainly Mason and Tommy competing with others or each other. They run, do push-ups, among a variety of other activities. Momma appears giving praise to both. This should last at least one minute and fifty seconds. At the one minute-thirty second mark, Tommy beings another monologue.

TOMMY: The thirteen weeks of our training passed painfully slowly. But as the final days approached, I was certain I had done just as well as Mason did. I didn't know where the energy hidden inside me came from, but I unleashed it, and even Mason and the Sergeant noticed. Now, all that I can do is hope I'm on the mission list. I wondered, the day we left, when I would find out.

EXT. TRAINING FIELD- DAY

Momma stands on the platform from before as he gives his final speech.

MOMMA: Gentleman, training you boys has been like nailing jello to a tree, but some of you I've at least whipped into decent shape. None of you will be prepared for the trails that await, but hopefully I have braced you for at least some of the shocks to come. Don't loose heart, and don't lose each other. Today is the day you leave for Pleiku Air Base. The carrier plane's waiting at the station. Gather your things, and move out. Congrats, recruits- you're on your way to being soldiers.

Momma nods, then everyone heads for the barracks. Tommy stops, then turns to the Sergeant. Tommy enters grayscale again. The screen fades to black as Tommy's next monologue appears.

TOMMY: (off-screen) Whatever Momma had tried to prepare us for, I realized at that moment war was impossible to prepare for. What had I gotten myself into? I may have proven myself in training, but could I prove myself in battle? Korea was not something that I could ever be ready for. We were headed to Pleiku Air Base. And there was no turning back.


End file.
